Scrambled Egg Zone
Scrambled Egg Zone– szósty poziom w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2 na konsole Sega Master System i Sega Game Gear. Następuje po Gimmick Mountain Zone. Jeśli gracz nie zebrał wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu z poprzednich poziomów, jest to jego ostatni poziom. W przypadku zebrania szmaragdów kolejnym poziomem będzie Crystal Egg Zone. Bossem jest Silver Sonic. Opis Scrambled Egg Zone zlokalizowane jest we wnętrzu ciemnej góry, którą Doktor Eggman przerobił na swoją bazę. Głównym elementem rozgrywki na tym poziomie są tuby, które przebiegają przez górskie ściany. Dzięki nim gracz może dostać się do innych obszarów poziomu. Będąc w tubie Sonic zwija się w kulkę. Gracz może wybierać alternatywne trasy, wciskając strzałkę w odpowiednim momencie. W późniejszych sekcjach z tubami wybór trasy będzie wymagany, aby przejść przez zawiłe labirynty tub. Niektóre tuby prowadzą gracza z powrotem do miejsca z którego przyszedł, a jeszcze inne mogą go wrzucić do rozpadliny z kolcami. W końcowej sekcji drugiego aktu gracz musi przejść po ruchomej platformie nad kolcami, aby dostać się na koniec poziomu. Gracz musi co jakiś czas wskakiwać do tub, aby ominąć przeszkody które zrzuciłyby go z platformy, jak na przykład ściany. Po wyjściu z tuby gracz powinien wylądować z powrotem na platformie. Czasem jednak będzie musiał zostać w tubie nieco dłużej. W tym celu należy znaleźć tubę, w której można by skręcać co chwila w prawo i w lewo. Poza tym powracają tutaj strome wzgórza z Green Hills Zone. Ich końcówki są zakrzywione do góry, dzięki czemu gracz może skoczyć wyżej. W trzecim akcie, aby dostać się do bossa, należy wspiąć się bardzo wysoko, skacząc na platformy i ściany ze springami. Boss Silver Sonic }} Bossem poziomu jest mechaniczna kopia Sonica. Walka ma miejsce w ciasnym pomieszczeniu. Silver Sonic, podobnie jak jego pierwowzór, może wykonywać Spin Attack. Kiedy jest zwinięty w kulkę, to toczy się i odbija od ścian pomieszczenia. Gracz może łatwo odbić robota, jeśli sam zwinie się w kulkę. Poza tym Silver Sonic wykonuje szarże w stronę gracza, oraz posiada wysuwane ramię. Bosa można uderzyć tylko wtedy, kiedy nie jest zwinięty w kulkę. Badniki |Taraban-sprite.png}} |Game-game sprite.png}} |S2 8-bit bomb-spr.png}} }} Muzyka }} Galeria Akt 1 Scrambled Egg Act 1 01.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 02.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 03.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 04.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 05.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 06.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 07.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 08.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 09.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 10.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 11.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 12.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 13.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 14.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 15.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 16.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 17.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 18.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 19.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 20.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 21.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 22.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 23.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 24.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 25.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 26.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 27.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 28.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 29.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 30.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 31.png Scrambled Egg Act 1 32.png Akt 2 Scrambled Egg Act 2 01.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 02.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 03.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 04.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 05.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 06.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 07.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 08.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 09.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 10.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 11.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 12.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 13.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 14.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 15.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 16.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 17.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 18.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 19.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 20.png Scrambled Egg Act 2 21.png Akt 3 Scrambled Egg Act 3 1.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 2.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 3.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 4.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 5.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 6.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 7.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 8.png Scrambled Egg Act 3 9.png Ciekawostki *Muzyka z tego poziomu została zremiksowana na potrzeby Electric Egg Zone z Sonic Chaos. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) Kategoria:Fortece Eggmana Kategoria:Tematyka przemysłowa